Arkopolis
Arkopolis, '''formelly the Federal Ark '(or: ''The Nationless neutral zone of the Federal Ark) is since 3269 an Aroian city in orbit of Aroida Prime and was a neutral zone and city between the Federal Republic of Aroida and the EFFR, the legal successor of the Federal Republic of Evaria. Until 3264, when the UNAE was disbanded, it served as the federal capital of the UNAE. The city is located in a space station founded by the ASCA and the ESCA in 2411 as a previously shared research centre and a shared place for contacting the Earth. Arkopolis is orbiting the planet Aroida Prime located 20.000 km from its atmosphere, however it's not part of Aroida, it has been this way ever since the establisment of the UNAE. In 3264, the Declaration of Disbandment of the UNAE stated that the Federal Ark would remain a neutral zone. All citizens of the Federal Ark have the possibilty to gain either Aroian or Evaro-Faulian citizenship at any time. Since the disolvment of the UNAE, the Federal Ark basically lost its function as Federal capital and by 3269 the population was hugely disstatsified with the Ark's position as a neutral zone. This caused a referendum to be written out by the city government, with the yes/no question Should the Federal Ark remain a nationless neutral zone? and the multiple choice question ''Should the Federal Ark proclaim true indepence or should it join one of the UNAE's legal sucessors, and if so, should the FA join the Union of Aroida or the Evarian-Faulian Federative Republic as a consituent nation, or the Federal Consituent Nation of Evaria as a subject of Evaria within the EFFR. '' Legally the Federal Ark's excistence as a neutral zone is supported and provided by the consitutions of the Union of Arioda and of the EFFR, which are recognised by most nations across the universe, officially the status of the FA can be seen as a shared protectorate between the EFFR and the UA, rendered void of nationality. As such, the FA should proclaim independence from both nations, despite its nationless status, in order to decide its faith. The referendum showed a major preference (93% of the voters) to join the Union of Aroida, probably because of the FA's location in orbit around Aroida Prime. The FA urged the EFFR and Aroida to change their constitution about the FA's status. Per the 1st of May, 3269, the EFFR consitution's third amendedent removed the clause about the nation-void status of the Federal Ark and the clause that tied the FA as a semi-protectorate to the EFFR. The need of bilateral existence of the definition was breached, automatically rendering the same clauses in the Aroian consitution void. Since the FA is in orbit of Aroida, it automatically became part of the Union of Aroida as such. The passing of local law 3269.5 through the city government renamed the city from Federal Ark into Arkopolis. History The Establishment of the Union When the UNAE was established in 2672, this space station was found to be a perfect place to govern the UNAE from, because of its size and function. Out of the research teams of the NASA and the ESA, the Federal University was founded. In 2680, the Ark was enlarged, the population then was 12,342. Category:Federal Place Category:Space station